He Who Wipes My Tears
by Nani mo Nai
Summary: Squall is the result of a broken family. Seifer of loneliness. Rinoa of betrayal...how could fate bring those three together, and would they learn to see past each other's imperfections to wipe each other's tears?
1. Of Crimes and Heroes

Disclaimer...i don't own any of the characters except the lame ones...bla bla bla

Warning...yaoi...what do you expect...lol...and lang...aha...

there have been no changes to this story...just thought i would take the advice of someone to heart and acquaint myself with the 'new invention called paragraphs' hehehehe

* * *

(1)

Of Crimes and Heroes

Seifer clamped the cigarette between his teeth and turned to look up at the sky. The moon was exceptionally bright. Stars twinkled on and off as he took a long drag from the cigarette then spat it out, a small smirk adorning his animated lips. The grass beneath his booted feet swayed with the light breeze that seemed to haunt all the nights of the city of Garden. The blonde pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and turned to where his motorbike was parked, pulling on black leather gloves. A small cry caught his attention from the park behind him. With a snort Seifer stood and listened as a male, probably a child of 17, cried for help.

'What are you doing again?' Seifer asked himself as he walked in the direction of the screams to help out the damsel in distress.

He felt like spitting as he came upon the 'crime scene'. An ox of a man was sprawled over a boy who was no more than 18 and was supposedly raping him, "Comon Angel, just a little fun. It'll hurt less if you relax."

The boy, a pretty brunet cried out and struggled to get free from his captor, his grey eyes swarming with tears he refused to shed.

Seifer cleared his throat to make his presence known and smiled coldly at the man.

"Get lost brat," the man growled, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Seifer chuckled dryly, "Oh, I can see…it's just what I am seeing isn't very pleasant."

The brunet raised a brow at the blonde's sardonic comments.

"Acting smart…Get lost."

Seifer sighed, "Where is your mama?" he asked the man.

The man glared daggers at the flaxen, "What the fuck is your problem…Get the hell lost."

"Tsk tsk…not just aggressive but rather rude as well…hmmm…didn't your mama teach you anything when you were young?"

The brunet giggled and pulled away, getting off the ground and stepping a few feet back as the burly man stood to challenge the blonde, "She taught me to mind my own business unless I needed a nose job, which you happen to be asking for. I could do it for free you know."

Seifer ran a hand through his hair, "I love my nose…don't you…just look at it's perfection…unlike yours. Between us two," Seifer stepped closer as if sharing secrets with an old friend, "My mother told me never to pick on children, do you know why?" the man spat out laughing as Seifer continued, "Because something like this could happen."

With one fluid move Seifer's fist connected with the hooting man's jaw, knocking him a few feet back. The brunet gasped and backed a step as the man hurled himself at the blonde spitting rage.

"Tell you something I taught myself," Seifer cooed as he easily dodged the blows, "Never fight when you are angry, and you wanna know why?"

Seifer ducked another blow but brought up his knee as a counterattack, "Cause something like this could happen."

The man doubled over in mute pain but again he stood and again he threw himself at the blonde and again he missed and again he was beaten to the ground.

A few minutes later and Seifer stopped playing around and drove a solid kick to the man's side, sending him flying across the park and landing in a heap by the trash, "I always thought trash should stay where they belong."

The blonde dusted his pants in an exaggerated manner of victory and turned to leave.

The brunet who was still watching ran to him, "Excuse me, sir. Thanks a lot for your help. You're really strong. I almost wanted to cheer for you."

Seifer barely spared the child a glance as he walked back to his bike. However the brunet was not deterred, "I'm Squall…how about you?"

"Go home." Came the cranky reply.

Squall pouted, "Are you the kind of hero who helps and then pretends he was just training?"

Seifer snorted, "Go home kid, it's way past your bedtime…hell what time is it anyway."

Squall grunted, "I'm not a kid…I bet I'm just as much of a man as you are!"

Seifer snorted again and refused to take the bait as he slung his leg over the bike and pulled out his keys.

"I still didn't get your name." Squall muttered.

Seifer finally turned to look at the persistent brunet, intending to scare him of but was caught of guard at the intensity of the gale grey orbs that glittered with the moon.

Squall rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion when Seifer's verdant eyes bore into his.

The blonde snapped out of his reverie and started the engines.

"Fine…heh…be a jerk. Who needs you anyway? I've been fine on my own all along anyway." Squall turned around only to be caught by the wrist as Seifer seemed to finally take mercy on the young brunet, "Hop on, I'll take you home."

That statement made the brunet gasp and nervously giggle, "Umm…no thanks mister…you know what…just call it a day…I can walk…bye." Squall tugged on his hand but Seifer still held on, "I'll drop you home already."

Squall vehemently shook his head and freed his wrist, "I'm fine …thanks a lot…umm...Bye."

He turned and ran in the opposite direction waving goodbye and shouting another thanks before he turned around a corner and disappeared leaving a slightly confused, immensely annoyed blonde looking back at him.


	2. Of pain and Remedies

(2)

Of Pain and Remedies

Seifer gritted his teeth at the situation he was forced to out up with. It's been three nights since his encounter with Squall. A jumpy brunette hanged on his arm and chatted away lively as he walked through the streets of an equally lively neighborhood.

In truth the blonde wanted nothing more than to dump her in the nearest dumpster along with all the bags he carried, which contained items his money had bought for her.

'Why am I doing this again?' he asked himself in utter disbelief and annoyance. 'Ah yes to get my mother off my back.' He answered his own question.

"And do you know what she said?" the woman chirped and droned on and on in a senseless fashion.

'For heaven's sake why doesn't my mother date all these women and just pretend she's me for a change! What the hell…I can't even remember this silly woman's name!' just when Seifer thought he was actually going to ditch her and run off like his ass was on fire the woman stopped him and pointed to a dark alleyway, "Look, Seifer darling, is he dead? I think we should help him…Look!"

Seifer turned to where she was pointing, impatience carved in his aristocratic face which was soon taken over by recognition, surprise, understanding then back to it's former annoyance.

He pulled away from his date and bent beside the stained form of a young brunet.

The blonde pulled off his jacket and covered Squall's barely clad figure. Blood was seeping form the side of the brunet's mouth and there were too many bruises to count, also the blood trickling down his naked thighs confirmed Seifer's earlier worries and suspicion.

"What are you doing? The boy's…dirty…leave him alone…Seifer!"

"Listen woman…dammit I can't even remember your name… take the bags and go home."

"But Seifer…I'm your date."

"Date's over…go find yourself a deaf date or a complete fool who would put up with a blabbery chit for that matter. Get lost already."

The woman turned and ran, but not after taking her goods, Seifer noticed.

With a snort he gently picked up the boy, frowning at how light he was, "Man, I've carried women who weighed more than you."

Ignoring the crowd's stares and whispers he made his way to a black convertible parked in the shadows. Setting Squall comfortably in the passenger seat and speeding away to his estate.

"You sure are early today, Seifer." His house keeper, Marlene, smiled. However she soon lost that motherly smile of hers when her keen blue eyes fell on the brunet cradled in Seifer's arms, "My, what happened here."

"That's what I'd like to know, Mary. Please prepare the guestroom, and some chicken soup, a bath too. Call Dr. Reynolds and have him come here immediately. Also, please get me a pair of shorts and cotton shirt from my dresser."

Squall moaned slightly and whimpered as the Dr. inspected his wounds and bruises, "Like you said he had been raped, but I figure he was also drugged since the crook of his arm has such a bloody bruise and he is still unconscious."

Seifer's eyes scanned the brunet's trim body with intense jade eyes. "He won't be coming around till the middle of the night probably. I'll prescribe some antibiotics to prevent any infections. Don't worry Seifer…I'm sure he will be just fine. It's really the memory that will hurt but the boy looks capable and old enough to get over it."

Seifer sighed and turned to his trusted doctor, "Thanks a lot Brad; my drivers will drop you home if you want. Please call Mary on your way out."

Dr. Reynolds smiled kindly, "I've treated you since you were nothing but a toddler…Take care of yourself okay?"

Seifer smiled, one of very rare sincere smiles, "Yeah, I will."

"Which means you will be eating breakfasts form today?" Brad chuckled.

"Mary is a tattletale." Seifer said with mock hurt.

Brad laughed on his way out, "I'll let you deal with her then. See you my friend."

Seifer waved and strode to the window, pulling back the drapes to reveal a full moon.

"The guestroom is ready…will you transfer him?" Mary asked.

"Nah," Seifer turned to the bandaged brunet sleeping comfortably on his bed, "Just prepare the sofa please."

Mary raised an eyebrow, "Well this is a first. I remember you sent girls crying and turned you back on weeping women… this is a change."

"Mary." Seifer growled.

"If you are sure I will proceed with the preparations immediately." Seifer shrugged his confirmation and walked to the bathroom to freshen up and change.

A slight cry woke the blonde up. Shifting from his place on the sofa, Seifer made his way to Squall, who had begun crying and calling out in his sleep.

"Hey, kid, wake up. Hey." Seifer sat by the boy's hip and pulled him into his protective arms. It has barely been two hours and Squall's hair was still slightly damp from the bath Seifer had given him.

"Hey, kid, dammit get a hold of yourself." Seifer growled as the brunet thrashed about in his arms.

Finally Squall opened his eyes, gasping at the warmth enveloping his being. A tear slipped down his cheek and he frowned that he had been crying in his sleep again.

Seifer pulled away slightly to look down at the brunet's face, "Glad you decided to come back at last."

Squall yelped at the achingly familiar voice, "You!"

"Did you think you had died and gone to heaven…me being the angel saddled with the task of watching over you?" Seifer drawled.

"Tche, it would be more like hell if I'm in your arms." Squall joked as he betrayed his words by snuggling closer and burying his face in the crook of Seifer's neck.

The blonde smiled slightly, "So…" he started turning serious, "How about you tell me what the hell happened to you? For your info. You were lying in an alleyway half naked and totally unconscious."

Squall pulled away to sit on the bed, a frown adorning his pretty face, "I..." the brunet seemed lost in his memories. A man…his lover for the night…yes that was it…he could remember the needle and then …nothingness…

"I can't remember…I don't know." Squall lied.

"You're a bad liar, you know." Seifer glared at the brunet.

Squall hugged his knees to his chest, noticing the comfortable clothes and the bandages, "I'm sorry…it's nothing you need to worry about…I can take care of myself. Sorry I seem to trouble you."

He scooted to the edge of the bed, "I'll be on my way."

Seifer's frown deepened at Squall's petty attempt to stand.

The brunet cried as his knees buckled and he fell on the ground. Looking up with tears in his eyes, Squall smiled, "I'm fine…just gimme a few moments…heh."

Seifer stood up and extended his hand for Squall to take, "You know," Seifer stated and he supported Squall's weight, "Half the night is already done…you might as well spend the rest of it here…no one's chasing you away."

Squall cleared his throat, "I overstayed my welcome already…I bet I even spoiled the sheets. You already did a lot for me and I could never repay you for the favors, really. Thank you so much."

Squall let go of Seifer's arm and staggered to the door, his legs were shaky and his whole body seemed to hurt. Seifer was beside him when he stumbled forward, catching him by the waist and helping him regain his balance, "Squall, was it?"

Squall nodded. Seifer rolled his eyes, "Please stay. I really don't think you are a burden…but if you really have to go I will drop you off."

That seemed to change the brunet's mind, "Are you sure I could stay?"

Seifer nodded in an offhanded manner and picked Squall up in his arms, laying him gently down on the bed.

"Do you want to call your parents? They must be worried." Squall shrugged, "They don't know."

Seifer sat on the edge of the bed again, "You snuck out?"

Squall chuckled, "No it's nothing like that. I don't have a home to sneak out of in the first place." Seifer frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"My father…left a long time ago and my mother in staying somewhere."

"And you?" Seifer inquired.

"Oh…heh…I stay someplace." Squall turned away from Seifer's bright emerald eyes.

"And I gather this 'someplace' you are staying in is different from the 'somewhere' you mom is?"

Squall shrugged and closed his eyes.

"We'll talk more in the morning then." Seifer stood to walk back to his makeshift bed when Squall's soft, musical voice stopped him, "Please…don't go. Sleep next to me. There is room for the both us. Please." Squall implored with misty grey eyes that reminded Seifer of a wolf's.

"Scoot over." Seifer climbed under the blankets but gave Squall is back.

The brunet didn't seem to mind as he snuggled closer against Seifer's back, "Your back is so broad…it' feels so nice and safe."

"Go to sleep. It's late."

Squall closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips, "you are so kind."

Seifer snorted and turned around to gather the brunet into his arms, "Go to sleep."

Squall nodded his head, silky brown strands of hair falling to cover his face and he cuddled against Seifer's strong chest, "This feels so nice."

Seifer silently agreed and buried his face in Squall's hair.


	3. Of Lies and Revelations

(3)

Of Lies and Revelations

"My, you sure are an early bird." Mary smiled as Squall walked into the kitchen, slight pain etched on his face.

Upon seeing her he smiled and sat at the kitchen table, "Good morning. I'm Squall."

"I'm Marlene, Seifer's housekeeper and nanny since he was nothing but a babe."

Squall nodded curiously, 'so that's what his name is' "Oh…Really…so you're like his mother."

"Yes." Mary nodded and placed a bowl of porridge in front of him, "Here, eat up sweetie."

Squall chuckled at the nickname, "You are very kind."

Mary chuckled, "You are a mystery…for Seifer to pay attention to your needs and feelings…that makes you worthy of anyone's consideration."

"Nah…I'm not worthy of anything." Squall said sadly.

Mary handed him his medicines, "The doctor said you have to take one after every meal. You will be fine."

Squall nodded gratefully, "Will Seifer mind if I wear those…like take them?" he asked, talking about the shorts and shirt he was wearing.

Mary shook her head, "No, I'm sure he'd like you to have then. I've never seen Seifer so tender that he slept in the sofa for you. You must have really touched something deep within him."

Squall chuckled, "You must be exaggerating…I didn't know Seifer's name until this morning when you said it."

Mary laughed, "Yeah, well Seifer is one to make introductions."

Squall's sadness was all but forgotten as he listened to some of Seifer's childhood stories while he ate.

Mary sobered slightly, "Seifer sure has become jaded."

Squall regarded her with curiosity, "Well, life does funny things to people…he sure has saved me a couple of times though. Please thank him for me."

Mary frowned as Squall got up, "You can thank him yourself…where are you going?"

Squall turned back, giving Mary a sincere and bright smile, "They must be worried. I can never repay your hospitality…thank you so much for the breakfast and your time…it was great meeting you. See you."

Squall waved and walked out the back door, but something told Mary they would be meeting again real soon.

"Glad you decided to show up, Prince Charming." Denzel frowned at his friend.

Squall gave him and casual smile, "Heya buddy, who would have thought you would wait up for me."

Denzel's brown eyes flashed with annoyance and he pushed back strands of ark brown hair, "You look like shit…are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…do I really look that bad?" Squall laughed on his way up the stairs to his room.

Denzel followed him in, "What in the world happened? Where the hell have you been?"

Squall shrugged, "It's nothing Dens…I'm just a little tired."

"You're visiting your mom today, right? You promised I can come with you this time."

Squall sat on the bed and stare out the window pensively, "Yeah…whatever."

Denzel lay down on the bed, his head resting on his friend's laps, "The manager asked about you…I'm still waiting to hear what happened."

Squall smiled again and looked down Denzel's face, "I got drugged, raped, thrown in an alleyway, rescued by an Angel, and then got to sleep in that angel's arms in a wonderful home full of wonderful people…all in a night's work."

Denzel gaped at Squall's account or what happened, "What the hell! Who the hell raped you? That bastard sure doesn't know who he's messing with!"

Denzel was now pacing and sputtering insults.

"Dens, it's okay…I don't care….basically I get raped every night…so this is really no different…at least I was asleep while he screwed me."

Denzel's eyes betrayed his sadness, "I"

"I'm going to my mum at 4…you better be ready or I will ditch you."

"You're one to talk!" Denzel laughed, returning to his former cocky self, "I'll meet you down then…just let me get bit of a nap…tche…next time you decide to stay out all night please bother to call."

Squall nodded and smiled at his friend, "I will."

The manager, Kei, made sure Squall's ears were deafened as he gave his list of complaints to a carefree brunet.

"Sorry Sir, it really won't happen again…I will be more careful next time."

Kei nodded and let Squall off the hook, allowing him and Denzel to go visit his mother.

"Relax." Denzel chuckled as he maneuvered his bike to the hospice Squall's mother was staying in.

Squall tried to calm his frayed nerves but with no avail…God only knew how his mother was going to react this time she saw him.

When they were outside her room, Squall stopped Denzel, "Please wait outside…please."

Denzel frowned but complied as Squall walked into the room and shut the door, bracing himself as a slap caught him across the face.

"Mary…Did you see the brunet boy that was"

"Squall? Oh such a marvelous young man. He really is a sincere spirit… and innocent as they come."

"Yeah, whatever, have you seen him?" Seifer asked irritably, still groggy from sleep.

"He left…oh but he told me to thank you so much…and he asked if you wouldn't

mind him taking the clothes on his back. I told him he can have them since I didn't think you would want him strutting around naked."

"Squall doesn't strut." Seifer grumbled, "Do you know where he lives?"

"Sorry Seifer. He left alone and I have no information on him whatsoever." Mary grinned at the way Seifer's mood darkened.

"Is something amusing?" Seifer growled.

"Nothing." Mary sang as she prepared breakfast for the angry lion.

Seifer's frown deepened and he turned to trudge up the stairs to his room, banging the door shut behind him.

"Mother, please stop. You're hurting me." Squall choked as Trish strangled him.

Her eyes were mad with fury as she banged him against the wall and turned her back on him, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop paying for my medications and leave me alone. Is it so hard for you to understand that I want to die! I hate you…you are a bastard who isn't worthy of anything but scorn and misery. Get the fuck out of my room."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, mother." Squall looked away.

"Heh, don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child you no good gigolo! And don't call me mother! Who would wanna be a mother of fucking trash like you anyway! You even look like the bastard who calls himself your father…but he left you too…on the streets…right? You don't believe me when I tell you you're trash, do you! Get the hell out of here! Go to hell…maybe you can get yourself into an accident and damage your brain…wouldn't that be funny…heh maybe I would be miraculously cured if that happens to you."

Trisha laughed at the hurt expression on her only son's face.

"What the fuck are you waiting for! Get the hell out!"

Squall nodded and turned to leave, "Bye mother."

"Go screw yourself you bastard, oh wait, actually you already get screwed every night anyhow." His mother's cruel laughter followed him out.

Denzel frowned but said nothing as Squall forced a smile onto his lips, "That didn't go so bad."

Denzel noticed the sheen of unshed tears in Squall's wondrous grey eyes and he too forced a smile, "Well…how about we go for some ice cream?"

Squall shook his head, "I want to be alone for a little while…you go ahead. I'll follow in a short while."

Denzel frowned, "Comon…it's really not that bad. Who cares what she thinks anyway?"

Squall smiled at the nurses and then walked out ahead of his friend.

"Squall…Comon…please..."

"Leave me alone…maybe it would be better if I just fade away…God how I want to disappear."

Denzel followed Squall to a large oak tree where the brunet stopped and started to climb its braches, "Squall, get the hell own! You could fall and die!"

"No one would miss me."

"I would dammit!" Denzel backed away slightly and stared out at the sky, "It might rain, you know…stop being silly and let's go chill."

"Go away Dens…I just feel like sitting up he for a while…maybe if I'm this high…maybe God would notice me."

Denzel shook his head but he stopped yelling and sat under the tree, waiting for Squall to come back to his senses.

Seifer took a long drag from his cigarette as his mother and a young woman sat in the living room, "So, Mom, you came here to give this lady a tour of a majestic house or teach me the meaning of mutual silence?"

Raine laughed haughtily, "Actually, I came to tell you something of utmost importance to you."

Seifer snorted as he blew out the smoke in the ladies' faces.

"This is Rinoa."

Seifer chuckled bitterly, "And that is important why?"

"She is you fiancée."


	4. Of Tainted Beings and Relentles

(4)

Of Tainted Beings and Relentless Dreams

Seifer burst out laughing and for once it was without a trace of sarcasm and mockery.

"Darling, don't be difficult." Raine continued despite Rinoa's uncomfortable looks and Seifer's obvious humor.

"Rinoa Heartilly comes form a prestigious family full of honor and chivalry with a history of spirit and beauty."

"I'm dazzled." Seifer drawled.

"She's the best wife you could ever find; innocent, beautiful, and trained form childhood to be the perfect wife and mother. She knows her duties and she knows them well."

"Wow, I'm already in love." Seifer scoffed.

"Stop being flippant, it's time you got settled with the perfect woman."

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

Raine's face brightened with Seifer's statement and Rinoa let out a sigh of relief, but sadly it was short-lived.

"I'll tell you when I find the perfect woman then." Seifer bowed in an embellished manner, "If you will excuse me now ladies, I have a few matters to attend to that are a bit more important than silly chit-chat."

"Please give me a chance!" Rinoa cried as Seifer turned to leave.

"Rinoa…was it? Your chance went out the same door you came in through with my mother…the moment you came in with her."

Raine glared at her son and Rinoa flushed a crimson shade of red.

"Tell me something mother…since I was supposedly betrothed to Rinoa here…why did you insist I take the other women out?"

"It takes a couple of imperfect women to make you realize the perfect one when you first lay eyes on her." Raine replied stiffly.

Seifer looked thoughtful for a second then looked Rinoa over again, "Nah, I'm sorry, I don't see perfection here. If you will excuse me."

Denzel looked at his watch, "Are you planning on staying up there all day?"

Squall coughed slightly, his heart racing as he sat on a sturdy branch several feet above the ground.

Denzel worriedly frowned at the sound of Squall's obvious fatigue, "Squall, please come down before you fall!"

Squall lay back against the bark, closing his eyes slightly as his breathing became ragged. 'Am I coming down with a fever?' he coughed again and let his hand fall by his side. He felt seriously spent and in need of dire rest.

Denzel looked around but then sat back in a manner where he could see his stubborn friend.

Birds chirped merrily as though there wasn't a worry in the world.

"Squall, come down before a bird decides your pretty hair will make a great nest." But the humor was lost on the brunet as he stared out at the sky.

"Squall…Comon…don' let me buy a gun and shoot some sense into that head of yours! Squall!"

A blonde stopped in mid-stride at the mention of the name. Green eyes searched the park for whoever called it.

Denzel stood up yet again, "Squall, dammit, I'm starving. Get down here or I swear I'm gonna start praying lightning would strike some sense into you!"

More coughs.

Squall doubled over gasping for breath moments before the 'sturdy' branch beneath him snapped and the brunet came falling backwards.

Denzel gasped as a figure sped in front of him, the brunet falling into his outstretched arms.

"Well, what do you know, guess not every tree decides to shed apples." Seifer's voice was gruff with worry.

Squall started laughing hysterically but coughs soon took over his lithe form.

Denzel stared at Seifer, "You…know him?"

Seifer set Squall on the ground and glanced at Denzel, "Yeah…this isn't Squall's first brush with misfortune…is Misfortune his middle name…or does it happen to be the first?"

Denzel grinned, "You must be the Angel Squall was talking about in the morning."

Squall straightened and cleared his throat, "Umm…hi…"

Denzel saw the yearning in the deep depths of grey orbs and smiled knowingly, "Well, Mr. Guardian Angel, you sure earned yourself a tough one."

"Seifer." The blonde grumbled.

"Huh?" Denzel threw an arm over the flaxen's shoulders, "Well…Seifer honey, how about you do us one more favour and treat us to a mouth-watering lunch."

"Denzel!" Squall frowned at the open way his friend talked to Seifer, but the blonde snorted, "My car is over there, but you will have to wait for a few minutes…I was on my way to sign some papers. Ten minutes wouldn't matter, right?"

Squall pouted, "You don't have"

"Of course he does. Guardian Angels should at least make sure their charges are well fed, don't you agree Angel?" the blonde frowned at the nickname and Squall hastened to make amends by reminding Denzel of Seifer's name.

Squall followed Seifer and Denzel, who still had his arm over the blonde's shoulder, "By the way Angel"

"Seifer." The blonde enunciated.

Denzel ignored the interruption, "My name is Denzel. I'm the only friend Squall has. Don't worry I'll put in a good word for you."

Seifer snorted as Squall's friend burst out laughing and turned to wink at Squall over his shoulder.

Seifer stopped by his car and shrugged off Denzel's arm, "Here are the keys; you do know how to start a car, right?"

Denzel pulled the key's out of the blonde's delicate fingers, "Piece of cake, but how do you know I won't run off with it?"

Seifer snorted, "Misfortune and I have a way of finding each other." He said, referring to the brunet.

Denzel laughed hard and Squall stuck out his tongue as the blonde waved and walked off to sign the papers he was talking about.

Denzel got in behind the wheel, "Smooth car… exactly hoe do you start it?"

"I hate you." Squall cried form the back seat.

Denzel chuckled and bent back to ruffle his friend's hair, "Nah you don't, I just got you lunch with the man of your dreams."

"That's the reason I hate you, you retard!"

Denzel snorted, "In your heart of hearts you're thanking me like hell. I saw the way you look at him. You want to be with him, deny it if you could."

Squall turned to look out the window, "We could never belong. You need to learn to separate dreams from reality."

Denzel snorted, "Who decides what dreams are anyway. Just because your life wasn't perfect and circumstances made you what you are doesn't mean you can't be happy…you know life changes for many people, why is it hard for you to imagine it would change for you too?"

Squall shrugged, "Forget it."

He coughed slightly and lay back against the soft leather of his chair.

"I think Angel here likes you."

"I think you are mad…so does 'Angel'."

Squall chuckled at the memory of Seifer's face when Denzel called him Angel. "I'm going to make sure you are happy one day…that's why we are friends."

Squall was going to reply when Seifer opened the driver door, "Are you planning on taking us or what?"

Denzel chuckled as he pushed himself to the passenger side, "So…Squall likes sea food Angel."

Seifer glared playfully at Denzel, "I'll make sure they give you 'fugu' (balloon fish)."

_**For your interest: The fugu is delicious white-meat fish, but eating it can be dangerous because it has deadly poison. You need a license to cook fugu in Japan.**_

Squall laughed and Denzel smiled.

Seifer felt funny as he drove to a reputable seafood restaurant by the beach a few minutes drive from the city. 'Since when do I make others laugh? Since when have I become the perfect citizen?'

Denzel sang crazy melodies on the way till Seifer had enough with his retarded pitch, "Man shut up…I'm gonna throw up dammit!"

Squall frowned at his friend, "Dens, comon already."

"Altogether now!" Denzel laughed as he continued with lyrics Squall was sure he was making up as he went along since none of it made any sense

. Seifer finally burst out laughing, "You idiot."

Denzel grinned and the pitch of the song increased dramatically, along with the volume.

"Shut up!" Squall and Seifer cried out in unison.

Denzel laughed, "Okay you grumpy asses, what do you want to do instead?"

"How about see who can shut up the longest?" Seifer suggested.

Denzel frowned, "That is boring. How about you sing for us Angel, since you are acting all superior with delicate ears."

Seifer snorted, "In your idiotic dreams. I wouldn't want to bless you."

"Oooh tough talk Angel. No wonder Squall is entranced"

"Denzel!" Squall cried in dismay, his face heating adorably.

Seifer sighed as he parked in front of the restaurant which was more like a stable boat in the sea.

Squall's eyes widened with wonder and a beautiful smile adorned his face. Seifer didn't know he was staring at the brunet, captivated by the simple smile that seemed to light up everything it fell on, until Denzel chuckled by his ear, "Guess Squall isn't the only one smitten, eh?" Seifer ignored him as he opened the door for Squall, walked in after him and shut it in Denzel's face.

The brunet just laughed and reopened the door running to follow the pair to a table just by the glass panes that overlooked the calm ocean. The sky was still overcast but Squall still looked like an eager child with not a worry or care in the world.

A pretty waitress hanged by Seifer's elbow, making Squall frown and Denzel grin. "What would you like to order?"

Seifer turned to Squall, "Would you like me to order for you?" Squall shrugged and nodded, turning to stare out at the waves, which were still gentle despite the wind. "We'll have salmon and tuna, shrimp rice, shark soup, and poisonous, uncooked fugu for prince charming here." Seifer smiled at Denzel, who laughed in good humor.

The waitress gasped at the last order but Seifer grinned, "Forget the last order; I don't think Squall wants his friend to die, although the world will be a better place I assure you."

The waitress smiled and nodded, "What about your drinks?"

"Well…Mixed fruit," Seifer turned to his two guests who just shrugged, "And two of your vanilla specials. Thank you. We will order dessert later."

The waitress nodded and turned to leave with their orders. "So, Squall, why did you leave so early?" Seifer asked.

The brunet shrugged and Denzel came to his rescue, "Heh, he couldn't wait to tell me all about you."

"Really?" Seifer looked dubious.

"No, really. He told me he slept in your arms and that you were warm"

"Denzel!" Squall looked distraught.

"He said your voice is sonorous and that your arms were strong"

"Denzel!" Squall smiled shyly at the blonde as he rammed his foot into Denzel's shin.

"Oww!" Denzel cried, "Why the hell are you kicking? I'm only telling Angel the truth."

Squall stood up, "I need to use the men's room, climbing the tree sure had dirtied my hands."

Seifer nodded and Squall left, but not before giving his friend a warning glare.

When he was out of earshot Denzel turned serious, "Do you like him?"

Seifer frowned, "That's none of your business."

"Like hell it is. There's no one out there for him except me. I won't let you hurt him."

Seifer sighed and turned to look out at the ocean, "So he lives with you?"

"Heh, nah…we don't really have a place to call home. We...sorta like rent rooms…and pay for them while working in the same place. Yeah…" Denzel snorted at the vague explanation.

"And what kind of work is it exactly?"

Denzel pulled out a card with the name _'Elite Desires' _signed on it.

"We work there. Why don't you pass by tonight? It opens at ten."

"Isn't that late? How old are you guys anyway?"

"I'm 20 but Squall just turned 18 a month ago. How about you?"

"25." Seifer frowned, "So Squall has no parents?"

"His father abandoned him long ago and his mother was evaluated with a deadly cancer…she doesn't have much but she sure is making the time she has left memorable."

Seifer was left to ponder about that statement as Squall came back looking refreshed; the waitress coming with their food shortly after.


	5. Of Shame and Redemption

(5)

Of Shame and Redemption

Denzel looked around the slightly crowded club.

"What's wrong? Are you waiting for someone?" Squall sat by him on one of the tables by the door.

Denzel's head snapped as the door opened and an annoyed blonde walked in.

"Squall." Denzel stood immediately, blocking the young brunet's view of Seifer.

Squall frowned, "You are acting weird, Dens."

"Umm…yeah…umm…how about you…hehehe…go to your room. You look tired; maybe you should rest for a while. Comon, go go." Denzel practically pushed Squall up the stairs.

The brunet frowned at Denzel but complied with his friend's order since the man who usually paid for the night, Caine Bradford, wasn't due till another few hours.

Denzel then turned and walked to the blonde, who had stood stupefied by the door.

"Hey Angel…welcome to the land of the devils...Aka...hell."

Seifer turned to Denzel, "I don't understand…"

Denzel shrugged, "That's why Squall didn't want you to know…we really aren't the most innocent of guys."

"Where is Squall?" Seifer looked around the place. It did look like an expensive club, just like the place was called, but the fact that Squall worked here, actually sold his body, bothered the hell out of the usually callous blonde.

"He's in his room upstairs, but you need to pay for a few hours if you wanna go up there."

Seifer frowned, "Squall is receiving…playmates…tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Denzel shrugged.

"He's…hurt dammit…it would be too"

"No one around here cares…oh look, here comes my lover. Excuse me; I'm sure you'll do just fine. The cashier is over there."

Denzel waved and with a reassuring smile left. The blonde glared at everything that met his eye, his glare still fixed in place as he walked up the stairs to the brunet's room, and it was still there as he opened the door, met by a teary-eyed, vulnerable Squall.

Squall gasped and jumped off the table he was sitting on, "Wha"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Seifer shut the door behind him.

The room was cast in shadows again. "Do you like sitting in the dark? I can barely see a thing."

Seifer walked over to where Squall was standing, looking like he was going to get a heart attack at any moment.

The brunet kept shaking his head, as if doing that would turn back time and the blonde being there would never happen. Seifer reached for the brunet, but Squall backed up, "No please…how come you're here! Denzel told you, right!" the tears seemed to fall on their own now, "Please…why!" Seifer frowned, "Why are you crying…don't you want me?"

"Want you…"Squall gave a teary chuckle, "That's an understatement."

Seifer smiled, "Then why are you in denial?"

"I…never wanted you to know…you hate me now, right? I'm nothing but a dirty"

"I don't hate you…" Seifer shrugged and this time Squall didn't move out of his reach as he pulled the boy into his arms.

Squall let the blonde hold him as though t could always be like that and his life wasn't just an empty void of pain.

Seifer sat Squall on the bed, "So, why are you…you know…why do you"

"Let people screw me...heh. I need a place to stay and money to pay for my mother's medication. She has cancer…"

Squall looked out the window, the moon was still full and bright, a source of light in the dark room. Seifer nodded and decided not to pursue the topic, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Squall chuckled, "You're smart...you can figure it out."

Seifer nodded, apparently Squall was ashamed. Seifer pulled off his jacket and pushed Squall down, "You need rest."

Squall closed his eyes as Seifer held him close, lying on his side.

"That's why I kept telling you I'm not a child." Squall whispered.

Seifer sighed, "Looks like my life isn't the only complicated one, huh?"

Squall chuckled slightly and cuddled closer to Seifer's warmth. The brunet pressed a warm kiss to Seifer's throat, making the older man shiver slightly.

"I don't want to sleep." Squall announced, pulling out of Seifer's arms, "Make love to me."

The blonde's emerald eyes widened, "You're still tender, I can't."

"I don't care." Squall straddled Seifer's hips and bent to press their lips together.

Seifer sighed as Squall molded their lips and his tongue moved into Seifer's mouth, exploring the sweet interior, which tasted faintly of cigarettes.

"You know, you should stop smoking." Squall traced kisses down the other's throat and unbuttoned Seifer's shirt.

The blonde smirked and turned around, pressing the brunet into the mattress, "and you need to listen to your elders, you wanna know why?"

Seifer's hands caressed Squall's taught abdomen as he took the brunet's soft lips in a deep, intimate kiss, "Because something like this could happen."

Squall moaned as Seifer nibbled on his earlobe and blew hot air into his ear. Seifer pulled off Squall's shirt and trailed kisses down the boy's torso, stopping to tease his nipples and then moving on.

Squall moaned again and his back arched in pleasure as Seifer nibbled on his bellybutton.

Jade eyes were clouded with passion as Seifer pulled off Squall's shorts. The brunet gasped when Seifer grazed his inner thighs, grasping his hips to keep him from moving too much.

"Seifer…Please."

The blonde grinned as he continued to pleasure and tease the brunet, driving him to the brink.

"Angel!" Squall cried when Seifer finally took him into his mouth.

The brunet clutched the sheets tightly as wave after wave of pleasure wracked his body. Seifer sucked mildly at first, taking his time and watching as the brunet writhed beneath him, begging for release, but soon Squall's moans brought out the devil in him and he gave brunet what he had been asking for.

Squall collapsed against the warm sheets, a small sigh escaping from his parted lips.

"You suck." Seifer groaned. Squall sat up, looking mildly hurt, "Really?"

Seifer lay back on the mattress shaking his head, sheen of perspiration covering his forehead, "Suck…Squall…"

The brunet's eyes shone with understanding as he climbed over Seifer and licked the other's lips, "Really? Can I?"

Seifer inwardly groaned trying to contain his passion as the little wolf sucked on his neck, leaving a bright red mark. 'I never let anyone leave their marks on me…Why am I letting him?'

Seifer fought for control when Squall traveled lower, his hands caressing Seifer's strong body with soft, delicate fingers. "You are so strong yet so gentle." Squall whispered against Seifer's ear, making the older man shiver and whisper his name in need.

"You are so not patient…" Squall chuckled and pressed a kiss to Seifer's throbbing groin, grinning when the blonde finally groaned.

He sucked on Seifer's inner thigh, making the blonde buck his hips and leaving another mark for remembrance.

Squall ran his tongue along Seifer's length and then blew cold air onto it. Seifer groaned, his fingers sinking into Squall's soft hair as he implored the brunet without words to give him release.

Squall finally took mercy on his golden-haired lover and took him into his mouth, groaning as he sucked hard. Seifer came with low groan and with a final touch Squall sat up and smiled cutely.

Seifer sat up and cupped Squall's chin, pulling him closer for a searing kiss. The brunet collapsed against the blonde's chest, a sated smile on his lips.

Seifer lay back on the mattress, lost in thought as he held Squall over him, the brunet's deep, even breathing indicating he was either sleeping or was on the brink of it.

'What the hell have I done! I just slept with a child! Since when do I lose control anyway…I'm such a fool…it's all Denzel's fault!'

Seifer smiled, feeling better now that he had someone to blame….and his object of blame came barging in.

"You!" Seifer cried, sitting up and unsettling Squall in the process.

Denzel frowned, smiled, the sent a nervous glance outside, "Squall's…lover…What the hell is the guys' name again? Oh yeah Caine, he's here…and your time is almost up! Are you going to let him sleep with Squall! Comon! Where is your sense of jealousy?"

Seifer frowned as Squall tensed, "Caine's here?" all sleep disappeared from his grey eyes and he turned to Seifer, "He mustn't see you…he"

"Don't listen to him…Seifer…you could spend the rest of the night."

Seifer felt like his head was spinning, "What the hell…slow down…"

"Listen Angel, just gimme a few hundred bucks, I'll tell them you are keeping Squall for the rest of the night, okay?"

"In my back pocket." Seifer pointed to his expensive pants which were strewn on the table by the bed.

Denzel nodded and walked in, pulling $500, "Great, I'll explain everything later."

Squall looked worried as Denzel walked out of the room, "Caine…is the guy I sleep with almost ever night…I rarely accept other customers…heh…he would kill me if he found out. He did once and it was an experience I don't want to go through again. He pays plenty so the manager doesn't care."

Seifer frowned, "That bastard"

"Please don't be mad…I'm tired…can we…go to sleep?"

Seifer sighed and held the brunet closer, "It's ok. I'm here now. You can relax."

"I've never felt so safe before…you really mustn't." Squall smiled sadly, but he pressed closer and closed his eyes, Seifer's warmth lulling him to sleep.


	6. Of Strings and Freedom

(6)

Of Strings and Freedom

Squall smiled for the hundredth time that morning as Seifer lay on his bed in the club.

It was still quite early, but Squall was a morning person, preferring to get up with the sun even though he barely goes down with it.

His hair was damp from the shower he had just taken and he smelled like flowers and apples.

Seifer opened his eyes at the sound of the brunet sorting through his clothes, "My…how do you get up so early when you sleep so late."

Squall whirled around, the towel which had been clasped around his hip falling to the floor.

The blonde chuckled as Squall blushed furiously and bent to pick it up, "The birds wake me up."

Seifer stretched and looked around for a minute, the night before coming back to him.

He had to get Squall out of here….but how?

"Do you want to go out for breakfast…you can bring your retarded friend along."

Seifer got up and walked off to the bathroom, unashamed of his nudity.

Squall nodded eagerly as he pulled on a pair of achingly tight jeans that left little room for imagination as it clung snugly to his tight ass and a contrastingly large, sleeveless shirt that managed to slip on one shoulder, giving him an adorably appealing look.

Squall didn't bother brushing his hair as he rushed to Denzel's room, bothering to knock before he walked in, "Get up Denzel, Angel is taking us for breakfast."

"Go away, freak. Who the hell gets up this early anyway!" Denzel groaned, turning away from Squall in his groggy state.

"It's 9:30, you lazy ass...comon…please come."

"Go alone with him…like a date…and shut the door behind you." Denzel growled.

Squall frowned, "If you won't get up I swear I'll get a bucket of ice and spill them under your blanket."

Denzel growled and sputtered as he got up; sending death glares at the cheery brunet.

Squall chuckled and walked out, telling Denzel they would be down in ten minutes.

Walking back into his room, Squall stopped to marvel at the muscles in Seifer's arms and legs, his broad back and strong chest, bronze skin that glittered with the sun, jade eyes as deep as the sea, blonde hair that swayed gently with ever movement Seifer made…

"I'm asking you a question, kid." Seifer announced in exasperation.

Squall snapped out of his reverie, "Sorry…I wasn't paying attention."

Seifer rolled his eyes. He knew that. "I was asking what you might like for breakfast."

"Anything…it doesn't really matter."

"If that doesn't matter, then what does?"

"That I'm going to be eating it with you." Squall smiled.

Seifer looked taken aback for a second before he pulled Squall and kissed him senseless.

"What the hell happened to being downstairs before me, lovebirds?" Denzel drawled from the doorway he was leaning on.

Seifer ignored him and turned to pull on his shirt, which was wrinkled from its maltreatment the night before.

Denzel's grin grew broader at Squall's heated face and Seifer's annoyed one, "It's okay…I'll wait for you downstairs, just don't take your time smooching, I'm starving."

Squall frowned at Denzel's choice of words and Seifer gritted his teeth, "When aren't you starving."

Denzel's laughter followed him as he walked down the stairs.

Squall smiled shyly and waved, "I'll wait downstairs."

"Sure." Seifer replied gruffly. He turned to the mirror and a vague smile replaced his frown at the small red mark on his neck.

"So where are we going? Do they have pancakes? I like donuts! Maybe…ummm…"

Denzel grinned in the silence, "Hello…did you like swallow each other's tongues when you were kissing or something?"

"Denzel!" Squall frowned

. Denzel laughed, "WOW, he speaks!"

Seifer rolled his eyes, "Your brain is the size of a damned ant."

"You like ants?" Denzel asked in mock seriousness.

Squall groaned, "How about you think quietly…like have internal monologues for a change?"

Denzel laughed, "And risk becoming an introvert! Not a chance!"

Seifer sighed, but soon he was smiling helplessly at Denzel's childish behavior…

Seifer dropped them back at the club late that afternoon and Denzel waved, "Be sure to pass by sometime."

The blonde snorted.

Squall shrugged weakly, "See you around."

Seifer pulled Squall from his nape and pressed a light kiss to the brunet's lips, "I'll be back for you. Take care of yourself."

Squall nodded shakily and stepped back, bumping into Denzel, who winked at the blonde, "How about you leave your number…I'll call you if Misfortune decides to show herself."

Seifer chuckled and pulled out his card, "Here, that's my private phone number, call if there is anything then."

With a small wave, Seifer pulled out of the driveway and watched in the rearview mirror as Squall waved back.

Denzel frowned deeply as Caine walked in hours earlier than he usually did.

Squall, who had been coughing harshly looked up as Caine's soft voice called out to him, "I see you are not doing very well. Did you catch a cold?"

Squall tensed, "Caine, you're early…heh…"

Caine's ebony-colored eyes sharpened with displeasure, "How about we talk upstairs in your room, where we would be less…revealed to the public."

Denzel wanted to say something, he knew what was coming and it wasn't good, but he knew anything he would say would be against Squall's best interest, knowing that too from experience.

The brunet just daintily nodded and without a backward glance stood to lead the way to his room, his stomach clenched in knots and his legs barely supporting him as he walked into the room and shut the door behind Caine.

"I heard you and that bastard friend of yours went out to breakfast with that blonde who fucked you last night."

"He didn't fuck me…" Squall whispered.

Caine ignored him, "I think Kei gives you a lot of liberties; you need to be taught a lesson, and so does that bastard friend of yours who has the nerve to glare at me whenever he sees me."

"He's not a bastard." Squall whispered loud enough to be heard.

A painful blow to the face caught him off guard and sent him toppling back unto the table, where Caine held him captive.

"Answer Angel, comon…please." Denzel held the phone in his hand, pressed against his ear as he paced in front of Squall's door, hearing his friend gasp and cry out.

"Yes?"

"Angel!"

"Denzel? What do you want? I'm in a very important meeting, stop playing games." Seifer frowned.

"Misfortune is coming in the shape of Caine. Seifer, please…"

The phone went dead in his hands.

Seifer sped down the roadway, glancing at the electronic clock in his car, 'five minutes, just five more minutes, hang on, Squall. I'll be there.'

Squall moaned in both pain and pleasure as Caine's fingers spread the lubricator around Squall's entrance.

He was sprawled facedown over the table, his shirt still on, his pants somewhere on the floor.

"Oh, do enjoy it while it lasts. I'm going to make sure you can't stand for a month." Squall's head throbbed, so did his cheek from the first blow. Holding the edge of the table his heart raced, "Please, no, please…"

"Oh, you can't be sorry yet, not yet."

Squall clenched his teeth and closed his eyes but nothing could brace him against the tearing pain as Caine ruthlessly plunged into him.

Denzel looked up as Seifer ran past him and threw open the door.

Squall's pain faded, along with all the noise of the outside world as he surrendered to darkness.

Caine gasped as Seifer stood in the doorway looking like a Lion who just spotted its prey.

Pulling out of the brunet and adjusting his clothing, he stood to face the blonde, "You must be"

"The man who's gonna tear you alive you fucking bastard!" Seifer roared as he lunged at Caine, his eyes shining will bloodlust.

Denzel ran to his friend who had blacked out moments before.

"Stop…Help…Get off me." Caine cried as Seifer choked him, his nails digging into the tender flesh of the man's neck.

Denzel turned to the fighting couple after tucking Squall in bed, "Seifer, stop…you're going to kill him." However, Seifer never heard Denzel ad he rammed his fist again and again into Caine's jaw.

"Stop, he's already out! Stop, dammit!"

A shiver ran down Denzel's spine as Seifer turned to him, his eyes gleaming with hate and fury, "Where is the manager?"

Denzel nodded outside, "He's downstairs…a blonde with long hair in a ponytail."

Seifer stood up; wiping his bloodied hands on the shiny leather pants he wore. Denzel ran after him, "What are you going to do. Angel, get a hold of yourself."

Seifer's jade eyes narrowed as he spotted Kei, "Hey you, bastard."

Kei turned and frowned at Seifer, "What happened?"

"Squall is mine, I'm buying his freedom."

Denzel's eyes widened in surprise and Kei gasped, "The brunet isn't for sale, though you could consider…renting…his body."

"I'm not asking you, Manager, I'm telling you."

"And I'm telling you he isn't for sale. He's an eye catcher and he's staying here."

Seifer clenched his fists, "I don't think I introduced myself, my, I am rude."

Seifer said with mock civility, "I'm Seifer Almasy…I'm sure you heard my name here or there."

Kei gasped, "Mr. Almasy…what can I do for you?"

Denzel frowned but there was no explanation as Seifer drew out his credit card and threw it in Kei's face, "I'm sure you would find this satisfactory, $500000 exists in that account. You can use it as you please. I'm taking Squall now."

Seifer turned and trudged up the stairs, disappearing in Squall's room, emerging a few minutes later, the brunet cradled gently in his arms.


	7. Of Revived Hopes and Guardian Angels

(7)

Of Revived Hopes and Guardian Angels

"Who is Almasy?" Denzel asked, wondering about Kei's sudden change of heart, or rather change of demeanor.

"That man is a ruthless bastard with no mercy. I've heard of companies that have been closed down because one of the clients was rude or uncooperative. He has damn laws for himself and the best of attorneys awaiting his beck and call. His father died leaving him with two of the greatest companies and now he has twenty. That man is a genius, but also a heartless lover and a callous client."

Denzel raised an eyebrow and felt like laughing, "That Seifer Almasy? Are you sure he doesn't have a twin or something? That man is an Angel…in fact that is my nickname for him."

Kei gave him a sardonic look-over, "I am talking about that Almasy. Don't you read the news? Just last week he admonished a young lady in the park who had been his date for yawning "like a cow" and not covering her mouth. On several occasions he made fun of women in public, calling them "blabbery chits" or "senseless chit-chats."

"Are you coming?" Seifer turned to Denzel by the doorway. Denzel waved Kei off, "Nah, you must have been mistaken. This Seifer is an Angel."

Squall came awake sometime in the middle of the night. It was so warm and the brunet felt secure. Strong arms held him around the shoulders and waist, and an occasional sigh would blow hot air onto his neck, making a shiver run down his spine.

Seifer perked up as Squall's lashes fluttered open and grey eyes met his green ones, "Well, you sure take your time."

Squall smiled slightly as he shifted to be closer to Seifer's warmth, "What happened…I'm here…"

Seifer nodded and Denzel's cheery voice echoed out of nowhere in the dark, "You are Seifer's sex slave now…he bought your freedom…hey…he even let me stay here for the night…man you are so lucky…nabbed yourself a rich one with taste too….you should see this room…how come you didn't tell me anything about his home?"

Squall was stunned speechless, "You….you bought my freedom?"

Seifer sat up as Squall did, "Yea…I'm sue you'll find this place nice and comfortable."

"Nice and comfy! Are you kidding, Squall, you'll love this place. It suits you perfectly. He has his own damn private pool!" Denzel jumped onto the bouncy bed beside Squall and pulled him into a bear hug, "Seifer is your lover, man. Look a bit happier."

Squall had tears in his eyes, "You bought my freedom…you…but…why?"

Squall covered his face with his hands and sobbed, "Why! I'm not worthy of your time or consideration."

The brunet's head snapped up, "Take me back! You can get a refund…I'll make Kei give you the money back! How much did I cost? $100, $1000, $10000?"

Denzel snorted, "The man gave him an account worth $500000."

Squall looked properly horrified and Denzel laughed. "It's not funny. Kei ripped you off so bad! Oh my God…what if he spent it already! What am I going to do!"

Denzel doubled over in laughter as Seifer watched, silent and annoyed as always.

"You!" Squall cried, pointing at Denzel, "Stop laughing…Seifer's in this mess because of you!"

Denzel stood up, "How about you give Seifer chance to talk?"

Squall's gaze snapped to Seifer's and a new bout of tears made their way down his cheek, "I'm so sorry…you really mustn't…I'm"

Denzel ruffled his friend's hair and turned to Seifer, "He's all yours; I'm assuming you can take of it?"

Seifer nodded as Denzel walked out and left the frantic Squall to him.

"Seifer"

Seifer shook his head and snorted silently, "Squall, do you want to be with me…you like me, right?"

"Yes…I...I love you…I do"

"You want to live with me, right?"

Squall nodded his head, "I am nothing but trouble…you wouldn't want to be with me anyway."

Seifer pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Why don't you let me decide."

"I don't want to disappoint you…I don't want you to hate me in the end."

The blonde chuckled ironically, "You are such a refreshing change from all the others…I've never really been one to comfort, but I want you to…I want you to stay…if it' because of me you want to leave"

Squall pressed his lips to Seifer's, taking the man's breath away, "This is scary and sudden, I never believed in luck or hope…if this ends bad…"

Seifer smiled, "It would be funny if I said 'have faith', since I myself lost it a long time back."

Squall rested his cheek against Seifer's chest, listening to the man's heartbeat and smiling, "You really are something…I never felt like this…so free…heh…you really are an Angel."

"You wouldn't say that when you get to know me better." Seifer chuckled, knowing his temper usually got the better of him.

There was a short knock and Mary walked in carrying a tray, "I heard the young master awakened so I thought I would give him a taste of my special chicken soup."

Squall sniffled slightly, "Thanks Mrs. Mary. You really are kind."

"My, Mary will do Squally dear."

Squall chuckled, "Okay. Thanks a lot."

Seifer pulled the tray unto his laps and picked up the spoon, "Let me."

Squall chuckled, "Okay." And opened his mouth as the blonde fed him.

Denzel stood in the doorway, a tender smile on is face, "You guys look cute together you know." He whispered. Mary nodded but the couple was too lost in their little world that they didn't hear.

"By the way, Angel," Denzel began, "Squall visits his mother every Monday, be sure you don't forget."

"I thought his mother is cruel."

"She is but she is Squall's mother."

Seifer snorted and frowned at his young lover, "I won't tolerate her abusing you in any way."

Squall rolled his eyes, "She's my mother…I don't mind."

"Yeah, but I do." Seifer spat.

Squall sighed and nodded consent, "I'll go alone if you want."

"No, I will take you."

"You don't have to."

Seifer set the empty plate aside and pushed Squall down on the pillows, "Listen to your elders now."

Squall grinned, "Why?"

"You wanna know why?" Seifer ran his tongue down the brunet's throat and then nibbled on his bare shoulder, "Cause something like this could happen."

Squall gasped as Seifer splayed his hand on his navel and traveled lower to fondle him through the fabric of his shorts.

Denzel cleared his throat, "Well, I think I will be going now since you guys seem…settled in. Be sure to pass by if you need a friend…Every Wed, then. I expect to see you Squall at 4 every Wed….okay?"

Squall's face red as he looked over Seifer's shoulder and nodded, "Okay, I will…"

Denzel waved and pulled away from the door, shutting it behind him.

Mary smiled as she showed him to the door, "Squall will be just fine."

Denzel laughed, "Yeah, I know that, after all Seifer is an Angel."


	8. Of Surprises and Mysteries

(8)

Of Surprises and Mysteries

Squall yawned as gentle hand nudged him awake, "Get up sleepy head, it's almost noon."

Seifer smiled vaguely, "What happened to the birds that wake you up?"

Squall chuckled as he sleepily looked at Seifer, "They found out you were my Guardian Angel….so they stopped bothering me."

Seifer rolled his eyes, "I just came back from a meeting but I see I wasn't missed much around here, eh?"

Squall sat up and stretched, "I cried myself to sleep when I saw you weren't here." He jokingly lied.

"Ha ha." Seifer smiled, "Comon, I'll show you around the place then we can fix your room to your tastes."

"My room?" Squall frowned.

"Yeah…there are a total of twelve rooms on this floor. You can pick whichever you want."

"What if…I pick this one?" Squall pouted.

Seifer's eyes widened, "You want this room? Okay I suppose I could use another then…Mary and my staff could transfer my things."

Squall looked genuinely hurt, "I don't want this room…I want…"

Squall got up, "It is okay…whatever you please."

Seifer frowned in confusion, "Squall…"

"No," Squall smiled brightly, "I will be in the room next door…it's okay…I understand…"

"Understand…" Seifer echoed.

The brunet walked past him to the bathroom to freshen up, "Did you eat breakfast?"

"I don't eat in the morning." Seifer shrugged off his bafflement and turned to watch Squall wash.

"No way. I do…so will you…Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day…how could you not eat it? You go to meetings on an empty stomach?"

"Not really…I drink coffee and smoke…"

"You want to die!" Squall pressed a kiss to Seifer's cheek, catching the blonde off guard, "What was that for?"

"Huh?" Squall smiled, "That was my Good morning kiss."

Seifer smiled, "You call that a good morning kiss?"

He pulled Squall from his slim waist and captured the brunet's lips, his tongue exploring Squall's mouth which tasted of mint toothpaste.

Pulling back, Seifer grinned at Squall's bemused look, "That is a good morning kiss."

The brunet chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Comon, let me show you around the place, then we could go out for breakfast and buy you a whole new wardrobe."

Squall looked thoughtful, "You don't have to be so extravagant, you know."

Seifer snorted, "I've been with a hundred different women and none of them told me to stop spending on them."

Squall shrugged, "I'm different then."

"Yes you are." Seifer walked out of the room, motioning for the brunet to follow, "Mary is the head of household, if you need something important, she's the one you can turn to and trust. She also commands 20 other servants, ten who are scattered here on the first floor, ten downstairs. There's a pool on the back side of my estate and a stable with seven horses."

"Really! Cool."

"You can have the one you want…except the large black one is mine."

"Thanks…that's cool…but I don't know how to ride one." Squall added.

Seifer chuckled, "I'll teach you, it's easy. This is your room, since you want one close to mine. Do you like it?"

Squall sobered, he didn't want a room, he wanted to share one with the blonde, "Yeah, it looks great."

"You could at least pretend to look at it."

Squall smiled, "Sorry…yeah, I love it. It's really nice."

Seifer snorted at Squall's answer, "What's wrong? Tell me."

"I don't…I want to share a room with…you." Squall whispered.

Seifer's eyes widened, "That's why you're all down…you want to share my room…you don't one to call your own?"

Mary came up the stairs, "Good morning Squall."

"Good morning, Mary…how are you doing?"

"Fine kiddo, but you look like you could use a little joke, is Seifer bothering you?"

Squall chuckled, "No."

"He…wants to …share a room." The blonde whispered.

Mary nodded, "Okay, that's nice…why do you look like he told you he owns a bank…the largest one for that matter?"

Seifer frowned, seeing that he was the only one surprised, "Everyone else would have wanted a room for herself."

"Everyone else never stayed this long in your estate now. Will you forget everyone else and start anew. Just look at this brunet of yours…he certainly doesn't look like everyone else to me. By the way, Seifer, your mother is downstairs."

Seifer frowned and turned to Mary, "Show Squall around the rest of the house and call Edwards, tell him I want a wardrobe designed for Squall…size six."

Seifer excused himself and strode down the stairs to the living room where his mother and Rinoa were waiting.

"Seifer, darling, you sure like to keep ladies waiting, huh?"

Seifer nodded, "Suspense, I call it suspense."

Rinoa sat shyly on one of the sofas, calmly waiting for Raine to begin the speech she had prepared before coming here to Seifer, "Now listen here, son, Rinoa is 19, the perfect age for you."

Seifer shook his head, "I find I have a thing for 18 year olds." he smiled thinking of the brunet waiting for him upstairs.

Raine frowned, "Well, one year isn't a very big difference."

"If you say so." Seifer drawled out.

Raine rolled her eyes, "Rinoa is a great person."

"Mother, please don't waste my time…let me ask you one thing that I have been thinking of, woman." Seifer spat, turning to Rinoa.

Rinoa looked up, "Yes?"

"Do you think you are worthy of my name and status? Do you deserve to be the head of my household?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Bong…wrong answer. Excuse me mother, but you did teach me that the person who thinks he isn't worthy of you is the one who actually is, Rinoa, you would do good to keep that in mind for our next interview, but for now you must excuse me, after all I promised to take someone out to breakfast and time is wasting."

Raine glared at her son, "Who is that someone?"

"That is for me to know and for you to ponder, but I will tell you something, mother that you would do well to remember…don't you dare come close to what I truly care for because I am unpleasant when I want to be." Seifer sneered at the brunette and turned to leave without another word.

Squall laughed at the story Mary recounted about one of Seifer's escapades. "He sure got a thrashing from his father on that one."

Squall doubled over in laughter, "Are you serious." He asked between bouts of laughter.

Seifer smiled as he neared the room.

Squall's laughter proved to be contagious since Mary was also laughing and a servant girl who was assigned to take care of his was chuckling and hanging on his every word.

Seifer stood in the doorway, "I see you have already charmed my staff."

Squall looked up, a smile still in his eyes, "You sure are fast. Did your mother leave?"

Seifer nodded, "Let's go get you some breakfast and arrange your wardrobe before nightfall."

Squall nodded and waved to Mary and Laura, "See you later."

Seifer inwardly growled as Squall tried on various articles of clothing.

He emerged from the changing room wearing black leather pants that hugged his hips firmly and clung to his shapely legs and a shirt that barely reached his navel. "So?"

Squall approached Seifer, who clenched his teeth, "It's nice. Do you like it?"

Squall frowned, "You don't look like you like it."

'Is he kidding? That boy is driving me nuts with his damn body.'

"No I like it."

Squall sighed and sat next to him, "Are you bored? We can stop if you want…you look like you could use a scoop of ice cream to cool you off."

Seifer groaned and Squall turned to him, "Seifer?"

The blonde pulled him closer and claimed the brunet's lips, "You could stop looking so fucking hot and sexy…that would cool me off." Seifer whispered as he ravaged the pink lips of his lover.

Squall chuckled, "I would love to stop if I knew how."

Seifer smiled, "Somehow I thought you would say that."

Clad in a pair of khaki shorts and a white cotton shirt, Squall walked past Seifer to the car, setting few of the many bags they both carried in the trunk... Seifer smiled at Squall, "You want to go for ice cream?"

"Yeah!' Squall squealed in delight.

The flaxen parked by Baskin Robins and motioned for Squall to come down. The brunet followed Seifer in and grinned, "What are your favorite scoops?"

"I don't eat ice cream."

"You came here for me?"

"Yeah…you said you like ice cream…don't you?"

Squall smiled gently, "You're one of a kind…here let's take mint, chocolate, vanilla…what else would you like to taste?"

Seifer frowned slightly as he regarded the flavors, "Rainbow, Lime…you know what…just put two of everything."

Squall shrugged and nodded, "We must take hot chocolate fudge too, and sprinkles."

"Take whatever you like, but can I ask…how the hell do you stay so trim if you eat that stuff?" Squall chuckled, "Comon, one day won't kill."

Seifer looked dubious but he smiled for Squall's benefit and carried the large boxes to the car.

Mary and Laura rushed ahead to pick up all the bags from the car along with some other servants who help around.

Squall opened one of the ice cream boxes in the kitchen and handed a spoon to Seifer, "Comon, you'll love it."

"After you." Squall sat at the table and took some of the chocolate.

Seifer's heart skipped a beat as he watched Squall's tongue take in the ice cream. He cupped Squall's chin and pulled the startled brunet closer for a chocolate flavored kiss.

Squall moaned as Seifer's tongue plunged into his mouth and he sampled the ice cream, "You're right, it really does taste good."

Squall smiled sheepishly but soon they were both eating ice cream out of each other's mouths.


	9. Of Salty Waters and Healing Wounds

(9)

Of Salty Waters and Healing Wounds

Monday came sooner than the brunet had wanted. He had barely worried the past week, trying to keep up with Seifer's lifestyle.

Although the blonde told him he liked him just the way he was, Squall wanted to learn everything about being and aristocrat. Thankfully Mary was always there to aid him and she kept rooting for him and Seifer, being a mother that Squall never had.

Seifer walked by Squall to Trisha's room, "You should have told me before of your mother's condition. We will treat her with the best that money can buy, Squall."

The brunet shook his head, "It's really not as easy as you think, mother won't take lightly to being a charity case…that's how she's going to put it…I know."

Squall stopped by the door, "Ummm… Seifer…could you wait here for me…I'll be out in a moment. Please?" Squall implored shakily.

"If anything happens"

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

Seifer snorted, "I'll wait."

Squall opened the door after a brief knock, "Hey mother."

With a backward smile, Squall shut the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to get lost!" Trisha glared at her son.

"Mother"

"Well look at you, bastard. What's with the rich and mighty clothes? Found yourself a crazy lover who would pay for you…charity case."

Squall shrugged, "Seifer isn't like that."

Trisha slapped him across the face, "Don't talk back to me you bastard. Don't ever think, just because you wear leather, that you would be high enough for anyone's standards."

"I'm sorry." Squall frowned.

Trisha's fingers were already digging into the tender flesh of his neck, "Why don't you just die!" Trisha screamed.

Squall closed his eyes, "I came here" He winced as Trisha's nails wrought blood, but continued nevertheless, "To ask if you would agree to go to a hospital and get properly treated."

Trisha's grey eyes that looked so much like her son's widened with disbelief, "I'm choking you…is that all you could think of?"

"I don't care…I'm sure I deserve it."

Trisha glared at him, "Get out you weakling! Go to hell…why can't you be more a man…you sissy, good-for-nothing."

Squall sadly smiled, "Mother…will you at least think about my offer?"

"Go to hell, you and that devil who thinks money could buy love! Get the Fuck out of here! Get out."

Seifer opened the door and turned to Squall, "You heard the woman, let's go."

"Oh, you're Seifer, eh?"

The blonde ignored Trisha as he pulled Squall out of her room, "I see he overstayed his welcome, I'll be taking him from now on."

Seifer pushed Squall outside and turned to Trisha, "I've never had the misfortune to meet a mother like you, although considering it is Squall's second name I shouldn't be so surprised now, should I?"

Squall was sitting outside, out of eyesight and earshot.

Trisha smiled, "Take care of him, will you."

Seifer raised a brow but Trisha's mood changed faster than lightning and she was glaring and spitting insults like the wind.

Seifer spared her a last glance before walking out to Squall, who looked like he swallowed a hedgehog.

"Your neck is bleeding."

Squall ran his fingers across his stinging flesh, "Tche, it doesn't really hurt, wouldn't have noticed if you haven't spoken up…"

Seifer walked over to him and extended his arm for Squall to hag on to, "You know, I have a house by the beach, you want to go?"

Squall smiled, "Sure. I love the sea."

Seifer nodded and it was settled.

Half an hour later Squall was standing in front of the most beautiful beach house he had ever laid eyes upon, "Wow, you live here!"

"No, I just come here when I'm bored or trying to get away from the city troubles."

Squall's mood lightened immensely as he stared out at the gentle waves and white sand.

Seifer and he were met at the door by an elderly man, "Seifer, it sure has been a while."

Seifer smiled kindly, "Al, this is Squall, my lover. Squall, this is Al, Mary's husband."

Squall smiled, "Mary told me about you."

"Really?" Al laughed, "She told me about you too."

Squall chuckled, "So Mary comes here on weekends?"

Seifer nodded, "Al, We are going for a little swim, please arrange my bedroom and have lunch prepared outside."

"Yes, Seifer."

Squall sat in front of the mirror, "I don't have swimming trunks."

"You can use one of mine."

"They'll fall off." Squall complained.

Seifer chuckled, "Who needs them? They are bound to be taken off anyway."

Seifer chuckled as Squall's cheeks heated, "You really are a shy one."

Squall stuck out his tongue as he tried on one of Seifer's trunks. They didn't call off but they barely clung to his hips.

Squall followed Seifer into the warm water. The blonde stopped when the water reached his chest, the brunet already swimming to stay afloat. The wounds on his neck stung in the salty water.

Seifer pulled him closer and Squall wrapped his legs around the other's waist. The blonde began licking Squall's wounds in a soothing fashion, suckling on some points to remove the sting of the sea.

Squall threw his head back and closed his eyes, seeming to savor every aspect of the moment. Seifer felt like making love to the brunet with everything he had.

'Why was the grey-eyed kid so damn kind and innocent! Why the hell does he go through so much pain yet he still smiles and laughs! It's not fair that he's like this!'

Seifer pressed his face to Squall's throat, "Why are you so damn…you."

Squall opened his eyes and looked down on his lover, "Huh?"

Seifer frowned and tilted Squall's chin heavenward, "I never thought a person like you would ever exist."

Squall chuckled, "You exaggerate."

"You understate." Seifer sucked on another of Squall's small nicks, leaving a third love bite.

Squall sighed, "I love you so much…it hurts."

Seifer tried to ignore Squall's avowals of love but it has become increasingly difficult the past week.

Squall had sworn his love every night since the day they became lovers but the statement was always ignored or overlooked by the cynical blonde.

"Stop it."

Squall pouted, "You're mad?"

Seifer looked up, "No."

He walked out of the water, Squall still clinging to his waist, his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, "Don't be angry…I know you hate it when I tell you I love you, but it's so hard to keep it inside when you're so good to me…I can't help it."

Seifer laid Squall down on the blankets the servants had laid out for them. Squall didn't seem to notice as Seifer proceeded to make love to him, "You know, you make me feel safe and protected…I never have to worry when I am with you."

Seifer's heart skipped a beat but he seemed determined to block out the brunet's words.

"When you hug me at night and smile…it makes me feel like I belong…like my existence means something to someone. Unlike what mother says…someone would miss me if I die…when I'm with you…it feels like all my problems and worries are trivial and that together we might actually overcome obstacles."

Seifer sighed, starting to pull off the brunet's trunks.

"I know we might fight, but that's okay…I don't mind…because I know at the end of the day you're just an arm's reach away."

Seifer stopped and stared deep into grey orbs that reflected the sea in their depths.

"Even if you don't love me…I know deep down you care for me…it says so in your smile and your touch…you're so strong but with me…your hands never brought me pain…you treat me like a fragile vase."

Squall chuckled but just then noticed Seifer's tender gaze. "Oh…look…your eyes are so expressive."

"Really?" Seifer's voice was clouded with emotion, "What are they saying now?"

Squall looked thoughtful for a moment before his face lit up with a knowing smile, "That you love me too."

Seifer hovered above him, a broad smile showing off a dimple in his left cheek, "Looks like my eyes are traitors."

Al walked over to the couple resting peacefully under the umbrella. Squall was sleeping, cuddled against Seifer's side, his arm and leg draped snugly across the blonde's tanned form.

"Seifer…" Al started, sounding worried and contrite, "Your mother and Ms. Rinoa just arrived, and they know you're here from your car."

Seifer's eyes narrowed and he gently pulled away from the sleeping brunet, "I'll be there in a moment."

Squall sighed and turned to his side. "Squall just slept and I assume he won't be awakening for a while, please stay with him for a while."

Seifer stood up and followed Al into his mansion, walking over to where his mother and the persistent brunette stood.

"That is convenient…you were swimming? I hope we we're not bothering you. Here, Rinoa, go put on your swimming suit and Seifer will take you for a swim."

"Like hell…I'd _accidentally_ drown her. What the hell is her swimming suit doing here anyway?"

Raine smiled, "Well, since Rinoa will be the matron of this house, it is only right that I show her around."

Seifer glared at the brunette, "I would advise you to stop playing this game, because I don't like games and if I were forced into one, I really become the dominating player."

Rinoa frowned in confusion and Seifer felt the need to embellish, "What I'm saying, darling, is that when I'm done with you, you would be begging me to drown you."

Rinoa brushed past him, "You have such a beautiful villa; like it's owner."

"Beautiful?" Seifer sneered, "Don't you mean rich? I was once told that this villa is the definition of opulence and importance. I think that is the side you saw."

Rinoa feigned ignorance, "Whatever do you mean? I am not interested in your money."

"Good, then go find yourself a blind bachelor who can somehow see the so-called perfection my mother keeps talking about…since money is of no essence."

Raine hurried to intervene, "My, you really are a Lion, just look at all the blazes. Rinoa, dear, go put on your swimming suit."

Rinoa nodded and meekly complied.

Squall sighed and turned to look for the blonde.

Al grinned, "If you're looking for Seifer, he's a bit busy with his mother at the moment."

Squall pouted, "Is his mother cruel?"

"Not cruel, just…cunning if you want. She wasn't much of a mother after Seifer's father died when the lad was six."

Squall nodded and stood up, dusting his trunks, which had already dried due to the heat. Pulling on his shirt he turned to Al, "It's kinda hot, no? I think I will get a glass of water." Al nodded as the brunet excused himself and entered the beach house.

Squall looked sun burnt and his cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of red. Rinoa walked into the kitchen on shaky legs and sat at the table, ignoring Squall's presence as her heart raced.

The brunet smiled in greeting, "Umm…hi there…do you need some help?"

Rinoa turned to him, "A glass of water please."

The intensity of Seifer's glare always made her throat dry and her heart skip a beat.

"You look like you've seen the devil." Squall chuckled as he handed her a glass of water.

Rinoa smiled prettily, "Actually, if your master Seifer was one, I can understand why people are so afraid of the devil."

'My master Seifer?' Squall frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry to talk about your master this way, you work here, right?"

Squall shrugged, "Seifer and I are pretty close."

"You call him by his first name? He doesn't kill you? Can I ask something?"

Squall chuckled, "Yes?"

"Did Seifer ever drown anyone in the beach before?"

Squall laughed, "No." 'Rather he makes love to me there.' Squall's face heated and

Rinoa frowned, "Were you swimming?"

Squall cleared his throat, "Ah…heh…excuse me Ms…ummm…"

"Rinoa, I'm Seifer's fiancée, pleased to meet you."


	10. Of Trust and Schemes

(10)

Of Trust and Schemes

"Fiancée!" Squall gasped, "Since when?"

Rinoa raised a brow but a voice in the doorway stopped her short.

"I assume you can leave now since the introductions have been made." Seifer glared at Rinoa, his mother standing a few feet behind him.

Squall looked hurt and dumbstruck, "Excuse me, maybe I will leave you two… betrothed… couple to arrange the course of your lives."

The brunet brushed past his blonde counterpart, who caught his arm, "Where do you think you are going?"

Squall smirked and after a long, contemplating pause uttered the truth, "Nowhere."

Pulling away from Seifer's hold he walked out the beach house, leaving the blonde to glare and mutter.

"Come back here, Squall."

"What do you want with a servant!" Seifer's mother snapped, "Will you stop playing hard to get and decide on a wedding date?"

The door shut softly behind the brunet. Seifer turned to follow his lover but Rinoa clasped his arm, "He's your lover, isn't he?"

"Don't be ridiculous, young lady. Seifer doesn't go that way. And even if he did, that stupid brunet wouldn't fit Seifer's extravagant tastes. Believe me, I know."

Seifer clenched his teeth, "Actually, that 'stupid brunet' as you so flamboyantly put it, does happen to be my lover. And Squall, for your information, fits my 'extravagant taste' perfectly; unlike some cheap imitations of perfection and nobility."

Seifer turned his harsh glare to Rinoa, "and I really don't think you should touch me with your filthy hands, my dear, after all I do belong to that boy who served you a glass of water."

Rinoa sighed, "Please, Seifer, I can't take this much longer."

Seifer laughed harshly, "Then go drown yourself, hang yourself from a damned tree, hurl yourself from my balcony, drive into a fucking wall, or swallow a bottle of detergents because I will NEVER marry you. Not now, not tomorrow, not the next we meet, nor the time after that, nor EVER for that darn matter."

Raine gasped and Rinoa's hands fell to her sides.

Seifer sneered, "That is exactly how I feel towards you, my dear, so you might as well save yourself from further humiliation and disgrace, and leave me the hell alone."

Seifer snorted as he walked past his mother and left his own house in search for his lover.

Squall walked into the bar he had spent half of his life in. It was still hours before opening, but Squall had come in search of his old friend Denzel.

The twenty-year old brunet was lying asleep much to Squall's dismay; it was almost six pm.

"Man, I can't believe you sleep so late."

Denzel opened an eye and smiled at Squall, "Look who decided to show up? What can I say, you were the only freak around here that woke up early and made it his business to wake others as early too."

Squall chuckled but soon he was in tears. Denzel sat up and rubbed his eyes of sleep, "What happened? Where's Angel?"

"He's engaged!" Squall threw himself into his friend's arms and cried away his confusion and hurt.

Denzel let his friend sob, patting him on the back once in a while and humming crazy melodies he knew would soothe in no way.

When Squall had run out of tears Denzel smiled, "I really should have gotten some pails and buckets; you cried enough to fill ten of each."

Squall gave a teary smile, but Denzel soon turned serious, "Whatever do you mean?"

Squall hiccupped and wiped the tears of his face, "The girl told me…She said she was his fiancée…she even thought I was part of Seifer's serving staff."

Denzel frowned, "When? Where?"

"We were in Seifer's beach house. Rinoa, Seifer's fiancée and Seifer's mother came. And I saw Rinoa in the kitchen. Seifer's mother told him to leave a servant like me alone!" Squall wailed, "They were talking about the wedding date! Denzel, what am I going to do! Seifer's getting married!"

A fresh surge of tears coursed their way down the brunet's cheeks and Denzel pushed the boy's head onto his laps and began to stroke Squall's hair, whispering reassurances he himself wasn't sure of.

Seifer looked ragged and annoyed as he walked into the hospice Squall's mother was staying in.

A nurse ran to stop him, "Visiting hours are over, sir, please come tomorrow." Seifer let out and impatient sigh, "Is Squall here? His mother is in room 44, Trisha…that's her name…"

"No, all the visitors have been cleared out… it's almost nine. Squall did come in the morning though, you were with him too."

Seifer whirled around and left, pushing the door open and kicking his car tire before hopping in to drive around, searching for the brunet.

Denzel looked up as the door opened and Seifer walked in. "So, when's the wedding, Angel?" Denzel's voice reeked with sarcasm and Seifer stopped to frown at him.

Denzel couldn't help but notice the blonde looked extremely enervated and there was a roguish look to his muddled form, "Where is Squall?"

"Where are the invitations? Don't we get one?"

"Denzel, stop playing games." Seifer warned.

"I told you before I won't let you hurt him, but I see you have done just that. Were you planning on telling Squall about the engagement or were you waiting for when she delivers the heir to your reputed riches?"

Seifer sighed in exasperation, "Listen Denzel, I don't have time for this"

"You should have told me that before I tried so hard to make you his!"

Seifer dodged the blow that was aimed to his face, "Dammit, Denzel, this is all a fucking misunderstanding!"

"Tell that to Squall!"

"I will when I see him you retard!"

Seifer caught Denzel's fist. The brunet stared at him for a long moment before he turned and shrugged, "You won't get any help form me this time. Squall's cried himself to sleep in my room, although from your loud yells I suppose the whole neighborhood woke up."

"You were the one doing the yelling. I never yell, I roar." Seifer smirked as he bolted up the steps and walked into Denzel's room.

Squall was sprawled prone on Denzel's bed, his face buried in the pillows, but an occasional hiccup told the blonde Squall was awake and crying.

"I wonder why," Seifer started as he walked over to the brunet, "The weather forecast forgot to mention all the thunder and rain today."

Squall jumped up and wiped away all the tears, "Go away."

Seifer frowned, "You don't want that."

"How do you know what I want!" Squall cried.

Seifer pulled the brunet into his embrace, "You will see."

He pushed Squall into the pillows and pressed a kiss to his jugular, feeling Squall's frantic beat with his lips, "By the time I'm done, you're going to be crying out what you want in all the languages of the world."

Squall tried to push Seifer off but the blonde would not be deterred. Squall let out a little cry as Seifer's cold fingers slipped under his shirt to caress his taut muscles.

"You should have asked me for an explanation…for my side of the story before you left." Seifer reprimanded harshly before he took Squall's lips in a not too gentle kiss that was meant to emphasize his anger and irritation.

Squall moaned and parted his lips for Seifer's tongue, his brain barely able to comprehend the flaxen's words.

Seifer's breath was harsh against his lover's ear, "You should have waited before running off, leaving me to lope around in search of your being."

Squall whimpered as Seifer's tongue expertly teased his ear. The blonde pulled off the brunet's shirt and his mouth took one of Squall's nipples and began to suck. Squall's back arched off the mattress and he cried out Seifer's name.

"You really should have trusted me…you don't trust me, do you?" That seemed to anger the blonde and he fought to stay gentle with his lover, "How could you not trust me!"

Seifer pulled the bottle of lubricant that Denzel had hidden under his pillow. "Why don't you trust me?"

Squall moaned as two oiled fingers penetrated his opening. Seifer's breathing was ragged as he fought to stay in control, "What is it you want, Squall? Tell me."

"Seifer, please." Squall moaned, trying to move his hips, which Seifer held secure with one hand, "What is it Squall? Please what? Beg me."

Seifer's fingers hit Squall's prostate, making the boy beneath him cry out in pleasure and need, "Seifer, please…"

"What do you want? Say it dammit."

"I want you!" Tears streamed down Squall's cheeks but the blonde was too caught up in his own misery to notice or care. Grasping Squall's hips firmly he thrusted into him, finally giving the brunet what he wanted.

Squall's tears tasted salty as the blonde licked them off his lover's cheeks. With a small cry Squall came, the blonde following suit. Seifer collapsed against his lover, who was holding onto him and crying against his shoulder.

"You know…I'm not going to marry Rinoa…that's all my mother's crazy plans for a crazy girl like her."

Squall opened his tearstained eyes, which seemed to glitter in the dark, "But"

"You left too soon, Squall. I'm not getting married, not to her and not to nay other girl, you know. My mother came up with this crap of me being betrothed to that stupid brunette since I was six, dammit!"

Squall sniffled, but his smile returned, "You love me, right?"

Seifer's anger seemed to leave him at the sight of Squall's smile, "Yeah, I do…considering you already received your punishment."

Squall closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck, "If this is what my punishment is lie, then maybe I don't have to be so damn careful all the time."

Seifer bit Squall, who yelped and laughed, "Sorry, sorry…hehehe."

Raine slapped Rinoa across the face, "How dare you lose him again. You talk back and act superior! Don't you know you decrease your chance of getting married to him!"

Rinoa glared at the elderly woman, "It's not my fault you are in this mess. You are paying for your own sins. No one told you to cast yourself onto another man the same day your husband died!"

"Are you calling me a bitch?"

Rinoa shrunk in fear from her mother, but that didn't weaken her resolve, "I don't want to marry Seifer! He's my half brother for God's sake. Haven't you sinned enough!"

Raine cried in horror as her daughter frowned and continued, "If he finds out about you, heh, what do you think will be his reaction? He would be angry, I suppose, and horrified that his mother slept with a man the same night his father was buried."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't want to get married. Maybe if you will leave Seifer alone he will never find out. However I do know if you persist in your foolishness, your cover will be blown, and who knows, maybe he'll post it in the 'Dailies' like he so usually does when he wants to get someone off his case."

Raine smiled, "It's for your own good, my darling."

"I don't"

"Listen to me…this time I have a plan that would snare Seifer for you for sure."

"Well, lovebirds," Denzel announced as he walked in, "Since you are all in love and okay…Seifer, take your pampered lover out of here and keep some beeper on him…I do get repayment for having to stand his heartbroken tears, don't I? Heh, the guy cried like he found you body lying in a sewer or something."

Squall frowned, "That's what friends are for. And stop being such a big mouth."

Seifer smiled, "Really? He cried that much?"

"Seifer!" Squall whined.

"Yeah, man, if I had known I wouldda gotten an umbrella or something. The kid finished my box of tissues too!"

Seifer chuckled, "Sorry for all the trouble, what would you want for repayment?"

Denzel looked thoughtful for a moment, "Nothing, really. Maybe just my room back, if that's okay with the two of you."

Squall blushed and nodded, "We will be going."

Seifer threw the bottle of oil at Denzel, "Sorry, but I finished it."

"Damn! That thing was half full when you found it. Dude, you really pamper that kid…you're going to spoil him."

"Stop it!" Squall cried bashfully.

Seifer grinned, "Wouldn't wanna hurt him, such a tender, fragile thing, Squall is."

Denzel nodded agreement, "Bet you bedded girls who were tougher than him."

"Denzel!" Squall moaned.

Seifer nodded, "And I assure you they cried less too."

Squall snorted and pulled on his wrinkled clothes, trying his best to ignore them.

"No way, man, it must be tiring to have to tame a cub, eh?"

Seifer chuckled, "But one thing is for certain. None of those tough, insensitive girls were as pleasing and heartwarming as Squall."

The brunet looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I agree with you." Squall's friend laughed, "Betcha none of them were as soft as him too."

Denzel wasn't fast enough to dodge the pillow that was hurled straight into his face.


	11. Of Friendship and Reunions

(11)

Of Friendship and Reunions

Seifer walked into Trisha's room, a slight frown on his face as the woman glared at him, "If I remember, you're my son's Caretaker, right?"

Seifer shrugged and sat down on one of the chairs available for visitors, "Actually I'm here for Squall. I want to understand you…maybe to understand him."

Trisha frowned suspiciously, "Did he ask you to come?"

"No, he's sleeping this early in the morning."

"Early? It's 9 and my son waked up with the sun. He told me so."

Seifer smiled, "Well then, I assure you I kept him up so late last night that he won't wake up till noon."

Trisha frowned slightly, "You screw Squall?"

"No. I make love to him." Seifer challenged.

Trisha waved the last remark away, "So, he's your personal pet now."

"No, he's my lover." Seifer snapped, "I'm really not here to describe our sexual life for you, rather I want to know why you hate him so much?"

"Hate him? I don't hate him…he's my son…how could I hate him?"

Seifer snorted, "Yeah, and the sun suddenly decided to rise at night. For heaven's sake."

Trisha chuckled, "You wouldn't understand. All of you rich, pampered men are the same. It's so sad that Squall still doesn't get it."

Seifer frowned, "Get what?"

"That if he is to survive, he's got to be cruel and callous…cold and nonchalant."

The blonde just stared at Squall's mother. Her eyes were identical to Squall's, except her hair was a darker shade of brown.

"Squall's father was also elite. Squall was a result of one short fling with that bastard. He had vowed his love to me, left Squall and I alone without a penny to help."

Trisha's eyes clouded with the memory, "I had been so enchanted by Loz's superfluous life and extravagant words that I let him take my virginity and do as he pleased till I was pregnant with his heir. I thought he would be happy, bet he suggested abortion and that I could be his paramour. Who would have known, he had been married and had four daughters to call his own. I lived with my sister and Squall. I can't say my life was a happy one, but we were together, we were a family, broken, but still a family. But on Squall's 12th birthday Loz showed up and took Squall away from me. I couldn't say anything. No lawyer would aid a penniless woman's case. By then Loz had founded the Elite Club as he called it. He raped my son and put him to work there. Squall escaped to me the first few times, but Loz would come and take him again. No matter where we hid, he seemed to find us. After the third try, Squall never came back. My sister died four years ago and Squall somehow managed to find out and come to the funeral. His father is out of the country, living in America with his wife and daughters, and Kei became the owner and manager. Squall then started to visit me here…I had already developed lung cancer. He was still a cheerful boy. Not like an innocent child, but rather a boy who smiles in hope of holding on. Denzel, I heard, is a good friend of his. I think Denzel was also part of the reason Squall still laughed and goofed around."

Trisha looked out the window and waited for it to sink in…the history of a lost child.

Seifer frowned, "But that doesn't explain why you are so cruel to him now."

"In hopes of turning his heart to stone." Trisha whispered.

Seifer stood up, "Tche…I think it would have been wiser if you had shown some support here and there. But what is done is done. I heard you won't be lasting much longer."

Trisha smiled weakly, "It's been four years…how long can mutated, cancerous lungs last?"

"You know, I could send you to the best hos"

"I'd rather you spend all that on Squall. My time is over. Do you mind if you bring Squall over tomorrow. Maybe it's time for a reunion."

Squall smiled as Seifer walked in, looking glum and brooding. "Mmm…Where have you been?"

"To see your mother."

Squall frowned, "Huh? Why?"

"Nothing, really. She wants us to visit tomorrow."

Squall pouted in confusion, "Why?"

Seifer shrugged, "Who knows. She told me a story of a little, lost lamb who found his angel, or rather, who found his flock."

Squall shook his head, "I don't get it, Seifer."

The blonde smiled brightly, "Tomorrow will come soon enough. Now, how about we go for a swim?" Squall looked dubious for a minute but then nodded and went to fetch his swimming trunks.

Squall looked slightly nervous as he walked into his mother's room, "Mother!"

Squall gaped at a pretty brunette with grey eyes smiled warmly at him. She wore a beautiful but rather pale dress with a ribbon on the back. He hair was tied to the side in a very modest fashion. "Squall, I've been waiting for you."

The brunet gasped as his mother hugged him tightly, "You really look surprised. What? You never thought your mother could be this pretty?"

Seifer leaned in the doorway, "Yes, I suppose you do look stunning."

"Why, thank you." Squall just stood rooted to the spot, staring at the woman who had been and the one she had become, "Mother?"

Seifer smiled, "You sound genuinely worried, Squall. Is there a problem with her looking pretty for you?"

Squall frowned, "I don't understand. You told her something yesterday, didn't you?"

Trisha chuckled merrily, "Now, son, don't be rude. Seifer is a good listener. I poured my heart out to him yesterday."

"What?" Squall pouted, "Whatever. I'm glad you look well mother. You…wanted to see me."

Trisha nodded and held her son's hand, walking over to sit on the bed and pulling Squall to sit beside her. She still held onto his hand in her laps and smiled at him, tears clouding her vision of the man her son had become, "You take good care of yourself…and don't ever change."

Squall's heart skipped a beat as his mother pulled him closer and cried, her tears falling onto his neck, "I'm so sorry. I can understand if you don't forgive me, but I am so sorry."

"M…mother." Squall whispered as she stroked his hair and patted his shoulder like he was the one crying.

Seifer rolled his eyes at the emotional scene, "I'm jealous."

Trisha pulled back, a small smile on her face, "That's really all I wanted to say to you. I love you, son, and I am sorry for all the things I used to say. I never meant a word of them."

Squall still looked dazed as Seifer led him to a table on the far side of a restaurant, "What exactly has you so surprised? That she looks pretty or that she could be kind?" Seifer joked.

Squall smiled, "I don't know. It's just so sudden. Did you see her? It's been years, Seifer. There must be something wrong, even if the nurses say she's doing fine."

Seifer shrugged, "You're worrying too much. Let's enjoy the night, will you?"

Denzel walked over to their table, "HEYALL!"

Squall gaped at his friend and frowned at Seifer, "You could have at least told me if you asked Denzel to come."

"Hey, you stole my damned line. It wasn't me."

Denzel laughed as he sat between the couple, "Mary is the culprit I tell you, but don't tell her you heard it from me."

Squall groaned and Seifer rolled his eyes, "I always knew she was a tattletale. Too bad she's married. You two make a great team."

Denzel laughed loudly, attracting people's attention. "Hush, people are looking this way." Squall whispered.

"Looking? Where? Of course they are looking at me. For heaven's sake I am the embodiment of"

"Stupidity and madness." Seifer cut in.

"I wasn't going to say that." Denzel laughed, "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing you would be so interested in." Squall put in.

Denzel looked thoughtful for a minuet before a bright grin lit his face, "You want to hear my newest song? Actually Leonardo," Denzel said, referring to his lover, "Helped me make up these lyrics."

"No no no…thanks but no thanks. How about we…umm…eat?" Squall sputtered.

"By the way, Leonardo…he…bought my freedom."

Squall lit up and Seifer nodded. "You should have said so earlier!" the brunet clapped his hands, "That is great. I'm glad…"

Denzel nodded but a slight frown overtook his features, "Yeah, but there is something else connected to my freedom."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Seifer picked on.

Denzel nodded, "You're a shrewd one, huh." Squall choked on his drink, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Leonardo is going to Spain, and he's taking me with him."

Squall looked dismayed, "You're leaving forever!"

Denzel nodded but smiled, "Our flight, it's in three days, I'll spend them with you, don't look so heartbroken, I wouldn't have left if I wasn't sure you're in good hands. Angel here will kiss all your pain away and screw all your sadness."

Seifer cleared his throat as the waitress placed their orders.

"But"

"Ah, comon." Denzel ruffled the brunet's hair, "You'll be just fine. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again sometime."

Squall snorted but Seifer nodded, "We'll go visit them after I'm done with my latest business project; in a month or two."

Squall nodded and Denzel chuckled, "Anyway, the song goes like this…


	12. Of Bonds and Secrets

(12)

Of Bonds and Secrets

Squall smiled at Mary as there was a knock on the front door, "I'll get it."

"Thank you." Mary replied.

The brunet opened the door and his eyes widened as Raine, followed by Rinoa walked into the house, "Where is Seifer?"

Raine glared haughtily at him. Squall rubbed his nape in an absentminded fashion, "He's still sleeping."

Rinoa walked up the steps, "I'll wake him up."

'Perfect!' Raine sneered and grabbed Squall's arm as he turned to follow Rinoa, "Why don't you tell me who the hell you are? Seifer is my son, you know."

Squall cast an annoyed look up the stairs where Rinoa had disappeared into their room, "Seifer is my lover, I'm not sure if he shared that information with you yet."

"Actually, he did; and rather lavishly too."

Squall looked uncomfortable and Mary came to his rescue, "Mrs. Raine, isn't that a pleasant surprise so early in the morning."

Squall sighed as Raine pulled him in her wake to the living room, where she sat him down and worked to buy her daughter some time.

Rinoa looked at the sleeping form of her half-brother. Her dress fell to her feet, along with all her inner garments. Seifer barely stirred as she climbed under the blankets and pressed herself to his back.

Seifer sighed and came awake, "Squall, later…I'm sleepy. It's your fault…had to stay up and make love to you so that you wouldn't cry yourself to sleep."

Rinoa tensed and Seifer made himself comfortable but didn't bother to turn. She ran her hand across his broad shoulders and strong arms but said nothing.

Seifer sighed but something was wrong. The hands that caressed him were shaky and there was something with the small body pressed snugly against him.

The figure seemed to tense and Rinoa pulled away from the blonde, "I'm sorry."

Seifer bolted upright, "WHAT THE FUCK!" he roared.

Squall heard Seifer's bellow of obvious displeasure, "Maybe I should calm his nerves before something happens to Ms. Rinoa."

Raine looked terrified and she followed him out of the living room and bumped into him when he stopped at the foot of the stairs, clearly transfixed by something he saw there.

Denzel ran out of his room in his boxers, "What happened?"

His voice was clogged with sleep but soon even that disappeared.

Seifer was holding onto a woman's arm, a fierce glare on his face.

"Seifer?" Squall asked.

Rinoa was covering her apparently naked body with one of the blankets she managed to pull as Seifer dragged her out of the room.

"This is the last straw mother!"

Mary gasped at the scene unfolding across the stairs.

Rinoa was crying, Denzel was smiling, Squall was looking worried and Raine was shaking.

"Seifer…"

"No, Squall, don't Seifer me. This is the cheap trash mother had arranged for me to marry!"

Denzel whistled from behind him, "You sure didn't sleep well, Angel. You're hurting the poor thing, let go of her."

Rinoa fell to her knees as Seifer let go. Denzel helped her to her feet, a goofy smile on his face, "This is just not your day, lassie."

Rinoa was shaking with fear ad Seifer sneered.

Squall ran up the stairs to his lover, "Seifer, what happened."

"You want to know what happened…" Seifer laughed cruelly, "You can read it out of the Dailies tonight! Mary, have reporter Sam come over here immediately."

Squall looked thunderstruck and Raine just stared.

Rinoa began wailing and Denzel was laughing. "Shut up Dens, this is not funny." Denzel laughed, "Are you kidding…it's all becoming clear now. I assume this is Rinoa, right?"

Squall nodded.

"Well, it's easy, old pal of mine, Rinoa here would travel to great lengths to have Seifer as her husband, and being found naked on the bed would force any noble man into marrying her to protect her honor."

Squall pouted, "He's lying, right?" he asked Rinoa.

The brunette bent her head in shame.

"Bulls eye." Denzel whispered.

He pushed her away, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like helping you anymore, after all Squall and Seifer are my friends and you tried setting them up. It'll be funny to see what the news would make of this."

Squall frowned. Seifer had already gone into his room and pulled on his robe. "Seifer, please calm down…it's not as bad as you are making it look like."

"Not as bad. You can at least pretend to get angry…she slept naked with me."

Squall chuckled dryly, "I know you love me, and Rinoa isn't exactly the kind of person I would get jealous of. She isn't brave enough for a Lion like you."

That seemed to somewhat soothe Seifer's frayed nerves. The blonde pulled Squall closer and ravaged his young lover's lips, "How you manage to pacify my anger is way beyond me."

Raine appeared in the doorway, "Please…no…no…"

Seifer ignored her but Squall pulled away form his lover's arms. "I'm sorry…I never thought you would go to great lengths to get what you want."

"If you post this in the Dailies…" Raine looked horrified, "No…"

Seifer frowned then a smile curled his features, "Why? You would become famous, mother."

"No…"

Rinoa appeared in the doorway, followed by Denzel, "Aren't you going to tell him, mother?"

Seifer's jade eyes widened, "Did she just say…"

"Mother?" Denzel finished.

Denzel grinned as Squall took control of the situation, "Let's go talk in the living room where we can all talk over cookies and cups of tea."

"Like hell…what the fuck is going on here, mother? I demand to know this moment!"

Squall pressed a kiss to Seifer's cheek, "Good morning, Angel. We'll be downstairs, come after you freshen up, okay?"

Seifer looked incredulous as Squall led his mother, Rinoa and Denzel downstairs.

Moments later, Seifer walked in, dressed in faded jeans and a turquoise shirt, "I suppose you are all settled and ready to explain."

Raine glared at her daughter, who had put on one of Squall's outfits.

Rinoa shrugged, "Raine is my mother."

"Since when?" Seifer spat.

He sat by his lover and glared daggers at the women, "Start from the beginning."

Denzel grinned, "Angel looks more like Lucifer at the moment. Seifer, you're scaring them already."

Rinoa glared at Denzel, "You are annoying."

"And you're going to explain." Seifer stated through clenched teeth.

Rinoa shrugged, "It's rather simple…on the day your father died"

"It's not like that!" Raine cried.

She looked pale and Squall feared she would faint at any moment.

Denzel stood and rolled his shoulders, "Comon, you don't have to let them explain what is already obvious, Angel. On the day your father died, your mother sought comfort in another man's arms and thus Rinoa came to be. Knowing that Rinoa is an illegitimate child, Raine sought to protect her and her own self, and the best way to do that was to keep the scandal within the family…the only eligible bachelor who would most probably ignore the fact that Rinoa is a bastard child is you. However, you enjoy giving women a hard time. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and Raine forced Rinoa into pulling out the last scheme…Rinoa, dear, I didn't miss anything out, did I?"


	13. Of Happy Endings

(13)

Of Happy Endings

Seifer was looking out the window, Squall hugging him around the waist, resting his cheek against his lover's broad back. Denzel was sprawled on the sofa, a small smile on his face.

The room was warmly lit by the orange glow of the setting sun and the songs of the last birds were the only sounds in the silent room. "You did the right thing, Seifer."

Squall whispered. Denzel knew the blonde was shocked, even slightly annoyed that he never knew anything about his family before.

Seifer smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Squall stood back, a smile lighting up his pretty face, "We can all go tomorrow to the beach house." Seifer had given the beach house to his mother and sister and cancelled the meeting with the reporter.

"Wonderful idea. What an inspiration for a new song!" Denzel bolted off the sofa, "She's your long lost sister…or that you can pretend. Raine really was trying to act according to her motherly instincts."

"She abandons me as a child to care for a bastard girl."

"She's your sister, Seifer." Squall moaned.

"Yeah, you owe her. If it wasn't for her outburst you would have made a silly scene into a full-fledged scandal….also you would have stayed in the dark."

Squall nodded, "Denzel is right."

Seifer turned to face them, a smile on his lips, "Sure, we'll go to the beach house."

Denzel clapped his hands, "We'll throw a farewell party and invite Mrs. Trisha too!"

Squall chuckled, "Yea!"

Seifer sighed, "Two against one…I guess it can't be helped."

But in truth, Seifer never felt so free and blissful in his entire life.

The beach party was a success. People put their differences behind them and partied like their lives depended on it. They learned to accept as they sang crazy rhythms. Mothers caught up with their sons' latest happenings. Friends laughed and joked. Siblings got to know each other. Angels learned to forgive and forget. There were tears and there was pain when it was all over. But later that night, two different males, from different backgrounds and circumstances, from two ends of the economic spectrum, became one with one another. Furthermore … somewhere above…the stars twinkled and the moon smiled…a bright crescent in a celebrating sky.


	14. Letter to the Reader

Hey…hmmm…right, I really want to apologize about how…abrupt…this fic was…no summaries and no comments. In truth I am sooooo glad you guys are bothering to read and I am flattered too…this is my first story posted ever and I hope you can understand. Any reviews are helpful and appreciated… I would love to know what you think of this story…I love it and I hope you guys like it too…

Signed: Nani mo nai


End file.
